Complex Sorrows
by FlurryofIce
Summary: This is a Sasuke Sakura oneshot. I was inspired to wright this by Allthegoodpennamesaretaken. I hope yall read it and love it. RR please and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


Well Hellos! I wrote this one for Allthegoodpennamesaretaken! I hope you all enjoy this and if you all could drop a juicy review:P 

-1Complex Sorrows

Sakura Sasuke One shot

_Love or hate? This is so complex… _Her pink hair swayed in the wind as hundreds of thoughts swam around in her head. _If I died things might be easier. No, don't think like that. I am a proud medical ninja now. Thoughts of Sasuke don't apply. I hate him. I hate him! I hate him!!_

A small frown spread across her pale face. "I wish I could stop lying to myself." She whispered. Ino waved to her rival. Her features illuminated by her beautiful smile.

"Hey forehead!! You up for some ramen?!" She yelled. Sakura shook her head in dismay.

"Maybe another time. I'm busy." She said bluntly. Ino frowned and sighed sadly waving "forehead" off. Sakura nodded and kept walking. _I sounded like a bitch. I should have gone. I know I should of. _She sighed in a depressed manner as she walked down an alley. _Sasuke were can I find a small memory? A small memory of the past that I can keep all to myself… _She found herself in front of the Uchiha Mansion. She slowly walked toward the door and touched the knob._ No I can't! Well… It wouldn't hurt. Okay I'm gonna go. Just don't cry…_ She swallowed hard her emerald pools were already glassy. She opened the door and walked in. Her hands trailed over the many objects she passed. She blinked back tears as she walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's bedroom. A small glint of light caught her eye as she sat down on the bed. She picked up a small picture with a black frame.

A single tear streaked her porcelain face as she stared. It was a picture of Team 7. Naruto was raising his fists at Sasuke, anger marks spread across his face. Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, his poker face was colder than normal. In the picture she was side glancing worriedly at Sasuke. Kakashi seemed to be the only one who was staring at the camera. Even though most of his features were covered by his mask. You could tell he was smiling from his one eyed wink. A large sweat drop had formed on his head.

A note was attached to the picture. Sakura grabbed it and her lips were in the form of an O as she read the envelope.

"That's impossible. This can't be for me.." She whispered. She read the line three times before she could actually believe this. **_To: Sakura Haruno… To: Sakura Haruno… To: Sakura Haruno…_**She opened the envelope and through her sadness curiosity sparked.

**_My Dear Little Sakura,_**

_**Your little Sasuke is doing wonderfully under my wing. He is getting the power that he wants and I will soon get what I want. If you think he'll come back willingly just because you say you love him…. It won't happen. He doesn't care about you anymore. Nor does he care about anyone else. The truth is Sakura, your love is one sided. **_

_**I'd suggest you get on with your life before things get very messy. I hope you realize that Sasuke doesn't want your love. I understand that your sorrows are very complex. So I only have one last thing to say… You are a fool Sakura. A heart broken fool.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Orochimaru**_

"No!" She screamed in agony. "No! No! No!" Tears freely fell from her eyes as she sank to the ground. "I won't take this! No this is all bull shit!" She choked out. Her body shaked as she tore up the note. She pulled the picture close to her heart.

Her head wanted to explode as the note came through her mind. "No.." She whispered. Hear heart felt like it had been pierced by one thousand arrows as she looked up at the ceiling. "I swear Orochimaru. I swear on my life I will not fall. I will not break even if it kills me." She whispered angrily.

But she knew her soul and heart had shattered into a thousand pieces when he left. Now all she was breaking was the last bits of an already shattered soul. And her sanity was the last thing that was there to break. She knew her sanity was going to be no more. For what she swore on her life, in the end there only lied madness.


End file.
